Moustache
A moustache (also: mustache) is hair on the upper lip. Moustaches are worn in a variety of lengths and styles. A moustache is often seen with a beard or goatee, though it can also appear alone on a face that is otherwise clean-shaven. As with other facial hair, it begins to appear with the onset of puberty. Moustaches are seen as manly, largely because they are considered to be a secondary sexual characteristic for males (such as breasts for females). Moustaches are also viewed as a sign of virility and sexual maturity, and have historically been considered to be a sign of status in some cultures. The word "moustache" is French, but it originates from the Latin word "mustacium", which means "a conveniently stored supply of extra food". Famous moustaches yo yo yo fart heads A number of moustaches are so famous that they are identified with certain individuals. Examples of men with famous moustaches include: *Salvadore Dali *Groucho Marx (he wore a fake moustache, but later grew a real one) *Adolf Hitler *Fu Manchu (himself a fictional character) *Panayot Hitov *Friedrich Nietche *Mario (also a fictional character) *Wilhelm II *Charlie Chaplin (satirized Adolf Hitler) *Emiliano Zapata *The guy on the Pringles can *Oda Nobunaga * Albert Einstein * Hulk Hogan The oldest surviving depiction of a moustache is from a Scythian relic dating back to around 300 BC, simply titled, "Horseman". American swimmer Mark Spitz, a seven-time olympic gold medal winner, planned on shaving his moustache for the 1972 Munich Olympics to reduce drag, but kept it when he got so much attention over it. A Russian coach asked him if his moustache slowed him down. Mark answered, "No, as a matter of fact, it deflects water away from my mouth, allows my rear end to raise and made me bullet-shaped in the water, and that's what allowed me to swim so great." The following year, every Russian male swimmer had a moustache. Moustache growth stages When a man makes the decision to grow a moustache, there are several phases to its development. There are variations to the duration of each phase, as each man's facial hair grows at a different rate. #1-10 days: The stubble stage - The moustache is mere stubble. It may have the appearance that you "missed a spot". #7-16 days: The fuzzy stage - It will be widely understood by those seeing you that you're starting to grow a moustache. #12-30 days: The wild stage - The moustache gains length, but it's recommended that you refrain from adding styling products until this stage is over. #30+ days: The styling stage - You may now add styling products, such as moustache wax, if you desire to do so. If you're looking to grow a long moustache, like the one the guy on the Pringles can has, it could take months. By the time you have enough moustache to work with, it could take a lot of moustache wax. Facts Many caucasion men grow moustaches that are surprisingly ginger-colored. Some believe this to be because facial hair allows for the expression of normally recessive genes. In a deck of cards, the king of hearts is the only king without a moustache. A survey conducted in 1988 found that 68% of women found men with moustaches to be superior lovers to men without moustaches. Research commissioned by the Guinness brewing company found that a moustached Guinness drinker traps about a pint-and-a-half of Guinness in his moustache every year. A man with a moustache touches it an average of 760 times a day. In 1971, the owner of the Oakland A's baseball team paid each of his players $300 to grow a moustache. When they met the clean-cut Reds in the 1972 World Series, it was dubbed the "Hair versus Square" Series by the media. Martha Stewart has a pot holder woven entirely from the moustache hair of her beloved maternal grandfather. She has no burn scars on her hands, which she attributes entirely to the thickness of her "Poppy's" facial hair. One of the original Baskin Robbin's flavors was Mustachio, which was the flavor of a pistachio after it had been aged in a moustache for an entire day. The flavor was unpopular with children because of it's tiny hairs, and the flavor was dropped. That's very funny. Category:Grooming